


Survivor

by lucidscreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Yūgi M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short kid with the tacky necklace and weird hair seemed an easy target... Drabble. Yugi competes on the reality show "Survivor". For the 100men LJ challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Survivor  
> Author: Lucidscreamer  
> Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
> Character: Yugi Mutou  
> Prompt: #7. Winner (100men LJ challenge)  
> Word count: 100

Title: Survivor  
Author: Lucidscreamer  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Character: Yugi Mutou  
Prompt: #7. Winner (100men LJ challenge)  
Word count: 100

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

The short kid with the tacky necklace and weird hair seemed an easy target: small, weak-looking, and too polite for his own good. His fellow competitors ought to've eaten him alive. Instead, they were voted off, while he stayed. And _stayed_.

Immunity challenges? He won them. Puzzles? He aced them. He shot up a foot -- and gained the confidence of a king -- before every game. Cheating? Ask those who tried it, once they wake from their comas. Or regain their sight -- or their souls.

In the end, Yugi won. His friends weren't surprised.

They'd always known he was a survivor.


End file.
